1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel [4S-(4.alpha.,4a.alpha.,5 .alpha.,5a.alpha.,6.alpha.,12a.alpha.)]-4-(dimethylamino)-6-(substituted)- 9-[[(substituted amino)substituted]amino]-1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,5,10,12,12a-pent ahydroxy-1,11-dioxo-2-naphthacenecarboxamides herein after called 9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-6-(substituted)-5-hydroxy-6-deoxytetracyclines, which exhibit antibiotic activity against a wide spectrum of organisms including organisms which are resistant to tetracyclines and are useful as antibiotic agents.
The invention also relates to novel 9-[(haloacyl)amido]-6-(substituted)-5-hydroxy-6-deoxytetracycline and novel 9-[(protected aminoacyl)amido]-6-(substituted)-5-hydroxy-6-deoxytetracycline intermediates useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for producing the novel compounds and intermediate compounds.